Destinies
by Liya249
Summary: There's never been a female Witcher, or has there. Nessa a female Witcher struggles through life trying to find herself and where she belongs with the help of an interfering dragon. Eventual Geralt/OC.
1. Beginnings

**I've just finished watching The Witcher and I can't get this idea out of my head.**

* * *

Hazel eyes open blearily, she feels weightless and free, a feeling not all that common.

Bright shining light filters through the cracked broken walls, her brows furrow, she doesn't remember a thing.

Pain blooms from the back of her head and she groans out a "Fucking hell" reliving her encounter with the pack of barghests, they surrounded her and she had no choice but to let the darkness consume her and slay the beasts.

She tries so hard to rein in the uncontrollable power that comsumes her entirely, but each time it's let out it's harder to stop and contain it.

It's hard keeping her anger at bay, especially when thinking all this could have been prevented if her mother hadn't fallen for that cursed Witcher. Not two months after charming her mother, making empty promises and bedding her had he ran off, saying a settled life was not the kind for him. Leaving her mother with an unborn babe and a broken heart.

Its bad enough her mother is an Elf but her father being a Witcher had caused her to live out most of her life in the mountains bordering Kovir, just above the city of Talgar.

Travelling to Talgar took two days at least as her home was past the mines and into the small forest far past the reach of any other sane person.

Both her and her mother would be hunted for sport if the had lived openly in a city, her mother more so being an Elf, one of the most hated beings within this world.

She stumbles to a stand the world tilting rapidly until her right hand grips the moss covered bricks of a broken pillar.

Shuffling out of the room she makes her way to her horse, climbing on and making a mental note to always double check what she's fighting before agreeing to sort the problem.

Stupidly thinking it had been a lost spirit she had only brought her sword, a silver net would have done wonders last night. The barghests certainly had the upper hand and had almost killed her, she's sure the farmer won't pay her nearly enough for taking on five beasts instead of one.

Sighing tiredly while approaching the large farmhouse she prepares to barter for more coin. The farmer is stood outside feeding his pigs, they squeal and snort.

Clearing her throat to gain his attention she speaks "There were five beasts, not one". The farner looks doubtful while speaking "How do I know your speaking the truth and not trying to con me out of more money?"

She raises a brow, no one will ever trust a Witcher no matter how much they may need one to slay their beasts or protect their people.

She reaches into her sachel pulling out a bundle of blood coated fabric and throws it at his feet. Five heads lay inside, five barghest heads.

The farmer nods and tosses her a pouch of coin, she doesn't bother to count it, he won't change his mind, she's come to recognise the ones who are lenient and the ones who are not.

* * *

"Nessa, what happened!" her mother shrieks, she runs forward hands going to her face, searching for any further injury, "I'm fine mother" Nessa sighs. Her concern is touching yet a little misplaced considering what she is.

"Come, I have a broth stewing, I'll quickly run you a bath to freshen up" her mother, Veda, decides, Nessa sighs and complies, too tired to argue.

Stripping and settling into the steaming tub Nessa lets out a breath, thinking of Borch and how she'd need to see him soon. Her dragon was aging, she'd found him maybe a decade ago, injured with no one to heal him, a great beautiful golden dragon, trapped in his form, unable to transform into a human and seek help.

She had nurtured him back to health and had a quite a fright when finding he could turn into a human. He taught her many things about dragons, the common misleading stereotypes and myths, which dragons were rare and how he a golden dragon, was practically legend - never seen and very unique, similar to herself.

Borch was like a father figure she never had, he was kind and understanding but Nessa felt that he always knew something she didn't.

Finishing her bath she stands, water dripping back into the tub. Grabbing the first shirt in the chest at the base of her bed she tugs it on, its her favourite, a purple one that a kind old fisherman's wife made for her when she got rid of a troublesome mermaid. Slipping on some dark breeches she stood heading for the kitchen of the small cottage.

Judging by the amount of time she actually stays within the cottage these days she may aswell not live here, it's her mothers home, she's just a glorified guest.

The scent of broth fills her senses, it has been over a week since she's had a proper meal, the barghest incident was a choice made in the moment on her way back from hunting a troll in Creyden, it was never her intention to intervene but she needed the money, her armour is worn and in desperate need of replacing, however the only place where she can get armour tailored to a woman is in Cintra, by the same blacksmith who makes Queen Calanthe's armour, it's expensive too being the Queen's blacksmith. It'll take at least a month to get there so she'll need to set off soon, her armour can only take a few more uses.

Sliding into the empty chair at the table opposite her mother she offers a small smile, her mother places a bowl of broth and freshly made bread infront of her and encourages her to eat.

Looking at her mother guilt blooms im her chest, she causes her such worry and pain. The first time she lost control of her power her mother fell victim to it, a pale pink scar runs the length of her neck slipping down her right arm. She gained the scar trying to calm Nessa, unaware of the power that lashed out.

Scoffing down the bread and broth quickly as her mother shakes her head in amusement saying "If anyone was to see you they'd say I've raised a heathen" she chuckles as she starts cleaning up.

Her mothers life has been a hard one, she grew up in a different kingdom where Elves were relatively safe for a time, she was beautiful in her youth, still is, but back then she had many suitors chasing after her, none caught her eye until Nessa's father came along, swooping into the town in hunt for a beast. Her mother was smitten instantly and the Witcher took advantage of that and her, once he had left Veda a had found herself with child eveyrhing then changed for her mother, she left her family and her kingdom, unable to disclose what she had done, she moved to Kovir, set up in the mountains away from everyone that could harm her child and herself and never looked back.

* * *

**So this is and OC/Geralt fanfiction, I haven't read any Witcher fanfictions and I don't think there are many, hopefully I'll update regularly but I'm quite devoted to another story at the moment.****Love Liya xx**


	2. Control

**Thank you so much for the follows, faves and reviews. **

* * *

The climb up to the dragon mountains was just shy of a day, it was nearing dusk when Nessa got to the top, she breathed in before shouting to the sky "Borch, I need to speak with you".

After a few moments of utter silence she could hear Borch's great flapping wings, his huge hulking form casts a shadow over the dusky sky, the setting orange sun reflects on his golden skin, giving it an ethereal glow.

He lands with the grace only accomplished by a dragon, shaking his wings he sighs, "What is it Nessa, I was helping another dragon, a non shifter" Nessa smirks "A female" she hints with a raised brow.

"Not like that" Borch says immediately, Nessa's smirk widens.

"Transform please, we need to go to the cave, I've brought food" she says, food meaning a couple of rabbits that need skinning and cooking.

Smoke surrounds Borch and a man with graying hair appears, "I hope you brought spices, rabbit is awfully bland" he counters.

Making there way to the small cave that rests almost at the top of the mountain Nessa laughs, it has been months since she last saw him, he's older, she doesn't know his exact age but it is above the five hundred mark.

Settling down she grabs her skinning knife from her satchel and sets to preparing the rabbits, the knife is sharp and glints in the fire Borch has started.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" he asks flippantly, it's an act, she knows he'd never act carelessly when she specifically called him, "I encountered five barghests two days ago, and seeing as they can only be summoned I wondered if you've heard anything from your many sources" she explains, shock registers on his face.

"It take an extremely powerful person to summon not only one but five of those beasts, what were they doing this far up north?" the latter part he mutters to himself, she can see the thoughts tumbling in his mind as she brings the now skinned animals to the fire, setting a stand to roast them.

"Be cautious my child" the words bring warmth to her heart, he continues "evil grows within these lands, even here up north".

The warning confuses her, the world has always been a dangerous place, what make it more so now?

* * *

The rabbit bones rest in a pile, they've both eaten, Borch sighs before speaking "The dragon I went to see, she is in danger, she's just about to lay her egg and she is dying, there are many people out there that would do anything for both her and her babe, a dragon egg in the wrong hands could be fatal" he looks forlorn, one of his kin is dying and there is nothing to be done, she is a non shifter and a dragon - nobody knows how to treat them, at least for something this serious.

"I can help protect them, take me there" Nessa insists, she has only ever seen Borch, and dragons are so rare, they're a hunted species, much like her mother, like her.

"Nessa, your fate doesn't bring you there yet, there are people you cannot see, you cannot defy destiny" he expresses, "Please Borch, I'll stay out of sight, I'll be a last defense but let me see her, let me see the egg, I can help" she pleads.

"I'll let you, as long as you stay to my plan" is his answer, she furrows her brows "_You _have a plan, I sincerely hope your not thinking of advertising a dragon hunt". "How do you do that, I haven't even suggested anything yet" Borch asks in disbelief, "Call it knowing you" is the only reply he gets as she stands, heading towards the exit.

"That is not all thought is it?" his question startles her, she breathes in, he always sees through her.

"I'm losing control, It's taking over" she grits out, Borch stands and walks in front of her, "Child, you hold it in, you cannot control it because it cannot be controlled, it is part of you like an arm or a leg, you can't not use it and expect it to conform to your will".

"I cannot use it without losing control, so tell me Borch how do I use it and not cause pain" Nessa shouts, "I can teach you" he placates her before continuing "I may not have powers like yours but I can help".

"I have told you before, Borch no, I don't want these powers, I don't need them" tears form in her eyes, she hasn't cried not since nearly killing her mother and she'll be damned if she cries now, "Nessa, you may not want them but they chose you, so use them, work with them instead of against, if not for yourself then for me" he's trying to guilt her, and it's working, she gives in "Okay".

* * *

One month later

"Hold it there, don't stop" Borch's command rings through her ears as she has her arms in front of her, a bright ball of light floats there, sweat drips down her brow making her eyes sting.

"I can't" Nessa cries, "Hold it Nessa, just a while longer, you've come so far". A month of continuous training has refrained her from hunting, she still hasn't bought new armour, she hasn't had a chance to even use the armour she has.

As her thoughts wander the light flickers, "Concentrate" comes the warning. She huffs, irritation building, the light expands, almost blinding.

"Steady Nessa, not too much, let your emotions in but do not let them control you" he chides, "Is it true that at Aretuza they make you stop feeling to control magic?" she questions, people talk of the heartless mages that come from nowhere but are built at Aretuza.

"Some form of talk is always true, but no good has ever come from suppressing emotion, mages forget that their power once came from elves, and elves had control of their emotions, that's why they're better at magic, probably why they're hunted so ruthlessly" his speech leaves Nessa stunned, of course she knew that elves were hunted for being different, she didn't know that they were the first mages.

* * *

**Personally I can't stand Yennefer, I think the portrayal of her is just lacking. But for the sake of this fic, Yennefer and Geralt will still have a relationship - for a while, this is still a Geralt/OC. ****Love Liya xx**


	3. Preparations

**I'm so happy people are actually reading this story.**

* * *

It is common knowledge that Witchers are meant to be sterile, that thought makes Nessa's head spin, obviously they wouldn't want the mutations they give Witchers to be passed on to those not chosen by them, yet here she stands, in a cave practicing control over her powers, she's not meant to be yet here she is.

Being over five hundred years old, compared to her sixty years, Borch must have at least encountered her biological father, she remains hesitant to ask him, Nessa has never given a second thought to her father before, he left them so why should she.

Yet the potency of her powers must come from her father as well as her mutations, her mother's family were practicing mages but her mother has never seen any of them exhibit that much raw power - some Witchers do have some power but her fathers must have been strong.

"Borch, uh...I was wondering if you've ever encountered my...I mean the Witcher that fathered me?" Nessa speaks up then winces, Borch looks concerned before answering "I may have met him in passing, but do not fret child you are nothing like him."

It's a relief knowing that Borch doesn't think her capable of making someone fall for her, fuck them and abandon them.

"Does he know of me?" it's a dangerous question to ask, she may not like the answer, "I do not think so" she doesn't feel anything regarding his reply, she's never needed her father before, it doesn't change even if he was aware of her.

Her mother may have been another story, Nessa thinks that if ever given the opportunity her mother would welcome the Witcher back with open arms, no matter what pain he had caused her.

"Again Nessa, you need to perfect this one, it could be vital in moments needed to escape" Borch commands, escaping seems cowardly she thinks yet she knows when the odds are stacked against her escape may be the only way to survive.

Shaking her hands to try again she tenses, "Relax, it needs to come naturally" she rolls her eyes at him, dark mist spreads from her palms, it's thin and wispy, barely able to conceal her. "Concentrate Nessa, where is your mind" Borch questions, he always sees through her.

"Who else is searching for the dragon and her egg, your not telling me and I can feel it, don't forget I know you too" frustration showing, he told her to work on her patience, it clearly didn't stick.

"I told you that a band of Dwarves, a group that call themselves the Reavers, Sir Eyck of Denesle and his mage escort and Téa and Véa" he comments offhandedly.

She narrows her eyes "You never mentioned a mage before, will she sense me there?" everyone else he had mentioned and she had met Téa and Véa before, they were spirited warriors, Nessa admired them.

"Not likely, she doesn't have the control over her power that you do, her training at Aretuza has most likely stunted advanced magic like that" he says calmly, it irritates her, how can he stay so calm and unconcerned, she knows he isn't but his facade is good, too good.

* * *

Cintra bustles with people rushing around doing their jobs, Borch finally let up on her lessons and offered to take her part way to Cintra, they travelled at night, wind rushing through her honey coloured hair whilst she sat upon his golden back glowing the moonlight, it was thrilling travelling by dragon, she had traveled in this manner twice before, after she saved him and once when she was too weak to get up after fighting some beast.

It took her two nights to get to the kingdom instead of a month, Borch's mission must be starting soon for him to want her to get her armour now.

Children play knuckle bones on the street, completely unfazed by the hubbub around them, marketeers shout, advertising their sales and traders mull around. She walks quickly toward the edge of the market, towards the actual buildings that contain shops, the blacksmith sits right at the end, closest to the great castle that towers over the city.

Smoke immediately fills her lungs as she enters the quaint building, she clears her throat getting the smith's attention, he turns to her as she retrieves her worn armour from her satchel, "I need armour like this, please" she speaks up, she'd rather suffer being polite to those who wouldn't return it than not get her armour. "It'll take about a week, and cost three hundred Ducat" he says roughly, it's an overcharge, she knows it but she planned for this, people think women are stupid when it comes to a 'man's' profession, she rolls her eyes.

Not many people in Cintra will know the currency of the north, it may sound like more but it is less than half of what he asked "Will a thousand Bizant do?" she asks putting on an innocent voice and just as she thought hearing the thousand has completely frazzled his brain - he doesn't care what currency, it sounds like more, he nods trying not to seem to eager and make her suspicious. Retrieving some parchment he writes out a receipt and gives it to Nessa, she thanks him then heads towards an inn further down the street.

She's starved, the inn is quite large but dark and musty, it's old. Aware of the stares she smooths her hand over her hair, making sure that her ears are covered, out of all the features to get from her mother she was bestowed with her ears, elven ears - in Cintra where their own Queen ruthlessly hunts elves. She recalls once entering a tavern, completely unaware of her hair being up in a braid, and the tavern owner threatening her, calling her a dirty elven whore, there they were threats here would be worse, much worse.

She strides confidently up to the bar, she can't show weakness "Could I have a room please, for about a week", the woman at the bar looks gruff and haggard - she's probably worked her whole life at this inn and never left Cintra. "Twenty Ducat a night" is all she says, Nessa nods and reaches for her satchel pulling out the required amount of coin, she actually exchanged some of her Bizant for Ducat before travelling to Cintra.

Accepting her key and heading upstairs to her room she sighs, the mage that Borch mentioned worries her, mages don't usually leave their positions within kingdoms to escort knights, Nessa has warned Borch to not underestimate her but he seems so unconcerned, it unnerving.

* * *

**Next chapter it gets interesting. Love Liya xx**


	4. The Fight

**Ghouly-Girl - thank you so much for your kind review, I appreciate it x**

**MulishaMaiden - I can't wait for her to run in to Geralt either**

* * *

Nessa sat atop the mountain, breathing in deeply and eyes closed, she seemed to be asleep, when in fact she was listening to the sounds of the dragons breaths becoming weaker, such an amazing creature - dying .

The great green beauty had laid her egg mere minutes ago, and now she was fading, the sight of a human like creature might of startled her and caused more pain so Nessa stayed out of the way. Borch said that before she had laid her egg some humans came to loot her cave, they had succeeded in nothing more than injuring her so she is probably weary of anyone who looked human.

Ragged breaths were slowing, hopping down the skylight hole she saw the egg, a dark charcoal colour with glowing ember like light shining through it, it was larger than her head. The dragon had her eyes closed, chest rising and dropping sedately, Borch stood near her in his own dragon form, wings lowered and head bowed in mourning.

Looking at the egg Nessa left the cave to retrieve some twigs and moss, it needs to be kept warm otherwise it will not survive, its mother was meant to keep it heated but now that she's no longer going to be here the egg will need a nest.

Ripping the moss off of a tree Nessa grunts at the effort, there's scarcely any trees this far up the mountain so she breaks some of the smaller branches.

She makes her way back to the open mouthed cave, sticks and moss in hand. Borch has transformed back into his human form, he's kneeling next to the egg, a look of wonder on his face, Nessa did tease Borch about the dragon before she found out its situation but now she actually does wonder if the egg is his, her mother would scold her saying it was insensitive to ask such a thing at this time.

She shuffled forward and bent down, trying to form a structure of the twigs, laying the moss over it for both insulation and padding, Borch had said a dragon egg is very dangerous to move, it might kill the babe.

There were four days until the 'dragon hunt', Borch's insane plan included luring the people most likely to actively search out dragons to join him in his supposed hunt - she had no idea if they would end up killing them or not, she just knew that she was to stay out of the way, only use her magic to defend the egg and fight to save the egg if necessary.

Borch never gave a specific reason, only cryptic responses like 'it is not yet the time '.

Most of their world believe in destiny, its hard to ignore when impossible like things happen.

Borch stands clearing his throat, "Nessa, you won't see me for maybe weeks now, I'm going to get Téa and Véa and then the rest of the hunting party, will you stay with the egg?"

Nessa nods "Of coarse I will, can you just fly me home so I can collect my bow, I'll need to hunt for food". He stands smoke engulfing him, shining golden scales shimmer, "Come on child, we don't want to leave it alone for too long" he remarks, Nessa hops onto his back, it'll take less than an hour to get home on dragon back.

* * *

Sitting by the egg which she had taken to calling _Mal Dovah,_ little dragon, Nessa prepares a rabbit, all she had been eating lately were rabbits, the fire bounces off the cave walls, its been two weeks , Borch should have started the 'hunt' by now, in fact he should be close to arriving.

Nessa had scoured the cave looking for a place where she can defend the egg but remain unseen, there was a small ledge about ten feet off of the floor of the large cave, it overlooked the egg and had a clear line of sight towards the mouth of the cave, it was perfect.

She climbed up to the top of the mountain every few hours in case they were getting close, Borch's earlier warnings to not needlessly ignore destiny rang through her head, she must remain unseen.

Dovah - the egg, had not moved at all, though the light emitted from the egg was constantly changing, she had no idea if it was the dragon inside or it was just the shell but it was beautiful.

Nessa had started speaking to it as though it could hear her, she didn't know if it could but secretly hoped it would.

* * *

Readying her arrows and concentrating on her powers Nessa bundles into the small alcove that overlooked the cave, they were close - the hunters.

Borch had arrived not a day ago, he had tumbled off the side of the mountain, transforming into his dragon form and bringing Téa and Véa to the cave. He had said that the party had split up, Sir Eyck had been killed and the Reavers had snuck away in the middle of the night to get a head start, the Dwarves, the Mage and apparently a Witcher - she was still vexed over the fact that Borch had negated in disclosing the fact that one of her own kind was on the hunt - were not even a few hours away.

Nessa had not bothered to ask of the Witcher's name, she knows she shouldn't judge but her only experience with a Witcher was her own father who had abandoned her mother, and she was almost certain she'd never see anyone from this hunting party ever again.

The sun filtered through the open roof of the cave as Nessa finally sensed it, it was an uncomfortable feeling - one of which a person felt when they were stuck outside in a storm with no shelter, like a freezing shroud had settled over her, Borch had said that this Mage was no threat so why did Nessa feel as though the life had drained out of her.

The Mage had dark hair and the most unusual eyes, she stared at the deceased dragon in shock, the glinting of the dagger held in her grip caused Nessa to become weary, silently focusing to bring up a shield around Dovah.

Téa and Véa step forward out of the shadows to confront her "You should have stayed dead" the mage snipes at them, Nessa scowls, even though she was not close to the sisters she felt a sense of resentment towards the mage for them.

He runs in shouting at the Mage, the Witcher, he has white hair and golden eyes, Nessa berates herself for noticing how handsome he is.

Concentrating once again she hears Borch's entrance, both the Mage and the Witcher stare in awe, she can't blame them, the first time she experienced it it was life altering.

They talk between themselves, Borch stating how he specifically seeked out the Witcher. Nessa's ears perk up, faint footsteps approach, many of them, it's not the Dwarves, they stomp about, so it must be the Reavers, she catches Borch's eye and signals that they are not alone.

The dragon growls lowly as the Reavers approach, Nessa slinks down the sloped ledge, hovering behind the dead dragoness, shield strong around Mal Dovah. The Witcher attacks first, brutally slashing at his victims, the Mages power startles her, she freezes the attackers before striking them, Téa and Véa dance around disposing of their enemies with frightening accuracy as Borch stands protectively in front of Dovah and Nessa.

They're outnumbered, almost laughably so, Nessa recalls Borch's earlier warning but she needs to save Dovah, she lifts her bow and draws her arrow, lunching them at the Reavers with perfectly practiced precision, her arrows don't bring attention to her yet but when Nessa kills one of the Reavers swinging at the Mage both her and the Witcher turn, scanning the cave with confusion.

A cry of rage breaks them out of their thoughts as they continue fighting, Nessa sighs and turns her attention back to Dovah, it sits motionless but movement behind brings her attention to and injured Reaver creeping up to the egg, she's too far, she never should have left her post, Dovah could die and it's her fault.

* * *

**I feel evil, I've deprived you of the ending of this chapter because I want a bit of surprise.**

**I used a translator that translates the language dragon to english or vice versa, the name of the egg is completely my own.**

**Love Liya xx**


	5. Afterwards

**I've had a very hectic week but here you go x**

* * *

_It__ sits motionless but movement behind brings her attention to and injured Reaver creeping up to the egg, she's too far, she never should have left her post, Dovah could die and it's her fault..._

A scream tore through her lips but Nessa barely registered it, wind rushed through the cave, stealing away the air and bringing a blanket of sand with it, swirling and pulling at skin, sticking to everything.

Once the sand had settled she was filled with horror, what had she done, bodies were strewn everywhere, the injured Reaver lay sprawled broken against the wall of the cave, dead.

The Mage and the Witcher lay face down just outside the cave, Borch had toppled to lean against the wall and Dovah... Nessa scrambled up hurrying over to the egg, running her hands over the bumpy texture of the shell she sighed in relief, she could feel the life of it buzzing at her fingers, her protection spell must have held.

Borch's pained groan reaches her ears, "I'm so sorry Borch, I lost control and almost destroyed the egg" she cries out, tears in her eyes - though she refuses to cry, she made a vow not to, crying shows weakness, weakness gets you hurt or worse killed.

"Child it okay, this is why we have our lessons, now run along they'll be waking soon" Borch told her. Nessa leaped up the hole in the roof of the cave, planning to sit and wait.

She heard the rest of them waking, Téa and Véa checking on each other, noise of everyone slowly getting up. Movement catches her eye as she sees a funnily dressed man that looks entirely too disheveled walking past some frozen Dwarves, in any other situation Nessa would have laughed at the absurdity, in fact she has to stifle her laughter when the man almost topples over in fright.

Téa and Véa come into view, he thought them dead "What the fuck are you doing here?" he questions gesturing wildly, his question remains unanswered as the Dwarves come rushing round the corner and the sisters immediately raise their swords.

The tallest Dwarf throws his sword down in a fit of anger, complaining about missing the 'fun', Borch then steps into view in his human form, offering the Dwarves the teeth of the dead dragon.

Once the Dwarves leave he takes the Mage and the Witcher aside to speak to them, just outside the reach of Nessa's hearing capabilities, she silently curses herself for allowing Borch to test how far she could hear.

She narrows her eyes trying to decipher their words but she can't, the Mage stands suddenly and Nessa shrinks back making sure she's hidden from sight, the Mage starts to shout but it doesn't make any sense to Nessa - something about disregard for freedom and not needing help.

The Witcher then stands spitting unintelligible words, Borch speaks in a quiet tone and the Mage storms off, Nessa relaxes slightly, the Mage may not worry Borch but she is still weary.

Turn by turn they all leave, Geralt in his anger completely forgets the woman he saw fleeing the cave, the woman he could have sworn he recognised.

* * *

They were back at the cave, Nessa stroking her hands over the eggs shell as Borch clears his throat, she turns to see his eyebrow raised "I don't know what that was, I've never done it before" she explains quickly, "Not that Nessa" he says in that tone that Nessa knows she's not in trouble, she sighs "I tried but you were outnumbered, I had to save Dovah" she utters while gesturing to the egg.

"Dovah, you named her?" the revelation stuns her, he never mentioned the gender of the baby dragon before, "Yes, its fitting for now" she says simply.

The tension is thick, she knows he wants to speak of her powers but she wants to avoid it completely - not ready to discuss it yet, "I'm going down to the village, mother needs some sheepskin" it's a dreadful excuse but she needs to leave quickly, she can't handle a confrontation right now, no matter how father like and understanding Borch is.

* * *

On the walk down the mountain she bumps into the funnily dressed man, he seems upset and Nessa decides to strike up a conversation - he doesn't know anything about her and that could help right now.

"Hello, are you a Bard?" she inquires, it's obvious he is by seeing his lute but a senseless conversation is better than a serious one. "Uh, yeah" he answers halfheartedly, "What are you doing this far up the mountain?" he asks, "I don't live far from here, I'm going down to the market" technically on dragon back she lives not even an hour from here.

They walk in relative silence, occasionally piping up about something irrelevant, that is until they reach the tavern, he then silently asks her to join him. They are sat drinking the sour ale as the bustle around them fills up for the lack of concentration.

A man then shouts a demand from the bar "Bard, sing us a song", Jaskier - Nessa now knew his name - sighs and gets up grabbing his lute.

Strumming a tune while tapping his foot he starts to sing, his voice is quite beautiful Nessa thinks.

_When a humble bard_

_Graced a ride along_

_With Geralt of Rivia_

_Along came this song_

_From when the White Wolf fought_

_A silver-tongued devil_

_His army of elves_

_At his hooves did they revel_

_They came after me_

_With masterful deceit_

_Broke down my lute_

_And they kicked in my teeth_

_While the devil's horns_

_Minced our tender meat_

_And so cried the Witcher_

_"He can't be bleat"_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_O' Valley of Plenty_

_O' Valley of Plenty, oh_

_Toss a coin to Your Witcher_

_O' Valley of Plenty..._

So the song was about the Witcher from the mountain she deduced, listening to the Bards voice she's ensnared by his tale. When he sings of elves she subconsciously smooths her hair over her ears.

Nessa has never met another Witcher but the pained yet praising way the bard sings of him makes her think they were friends not so long ago.

* * *

**I'm honestly ecstatic today, I got into my dream University which kinda re inspired me to get up off my arse and post**. **Love Liya xx**


	6. Hi

Hi guys, just thought I'd check in, the world's a little crazy right now and I know there's panic, I hope you're all okay and you're taking care of yourselves.

Hopefully this'll be over soon and hopefully people recover, if any of you need to talk just PM or email liya24910@gmail . com

Love Liya xx


End file.
